Eternal Hearts
by Masakishinobi
Summary: The sequel to Darkness or Love, but the year is 2000 years later when New Darkness controls the worlds...what destiny awaits our new hero now?
1. Eternal Hearts part 1

Eternal Hearts

Beginning of the Fantasy…

The mask of those who threw away their humanity and became the demon. The Oni, the dark side of their heart, shall fight till his or her end…

"What is the percentage of the warp?" someone said.

"About 80 sir!" the servant like person replied.

"We have to hurry this up or he will start the Project Devil!" he said.

"YES SIR!" the servant replied. "90" "91" "92" "93" "94" the servant continued.

"SIR! We have a problem in Block A through D!" a guard yelled. "It's them!" the guard yelled. Then in the far distance, there were blasts of plasma and bullets. "GAAAH" the guards yelled.

"Shit WARP the human to area 91-B69, the tomb of Twilight, year 40XX" The scientist yelled.

"YES SIR!!" the servant replied, then the large blue and red light lit up the room.

But suddenly a large blast of plasma ran through the area. The lab suddenly exploded with the plasma and the Warp machine suddenly turned into a black hole. Then everything disappeared.

Year 40XX.

"Recently scientist found out there are other worlds out in the universe and is possible of going to them. The stars you see up in the sky are proof of another world." The news caster said. Then suddenly a star disappears. But the news caster didn't see or notice. But certain people did notice it…although they

"What do you think is going on to this world?" Saya asked. "I don't know…" Masaki he said. "the life around us is full of everything isn't it?" "magic or Spirits…they now exist because of alchemist around us, like my dead Gramps, he is the first to figure out the potential power of magic…Black Mage, and White Mage… Yin and Yang…" he said to Saya. Saya looked at Masaki. "sorry…." She said. "wha, wait…its me who should say sorry…for bring up this dumb topic…." Masaki said and walked up to her and patted her head. "sorry." He said. "well I'm going home, I want to do some research on these weapons for class…we are on the topic of artifacts of the year F.F which goes way back before our year, when there were dragons, Chocobos and legendary monsters like Bahumut, Diablo, and Ultima, so I'll be off." Masaki smiled and walked slowly to the door.

"Masaki wait!" Saya said. "sometimes you seem to be chasing something of the past… like maybe your grandpa's dream or even your father's is it?" she asks. Masaki said nothing and then turned around. "No…I just want to travel to the world out there…" he said and pointed towards the sky. "An anonymous person wrote to someone once saying this thinking of you where ever you are, wishing our sorrows to end, And hoping our hearts will blend. Now I'll step forward to realize this wish. And who knows…Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it already has begun. But there are many worlds. But they all share the same sky. One sky One Destiny. I'm going to try and figure that message out, I want to meet this writer…or I want to test something…" Masaki said as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

Then Masaki walked off.

"But Masaki…don't you remember…If there is a Light there is always a darkness?" Saya whispered.

Masaki just laid there as if he was thinking of something. _Our father left my mother, and soon after that my mother disappeared. Abandoned me while I was a child. _ Masaki thought. He got up and looked out the window of his house. In the far distance an Island called Faith floated in the twilight. "I haven't been there in a while…I guess, I show my face to that tree…" he smiled. He leaped out of window and ran towards the harbor.

But something felt wrong as he ran towards the harbor, he glanced above towards the sky and saw something different. The Orion's belt was missing from the sky. He stopped and glared at the sky. "Something feels wrong, what can this be?" he asked. "But the stars were there just a second ago,." He said, he stopped and grabbed a copper pipe for a weapon; who knows what will happen now. Then the northern Star suddenly disappeared. By this time Masaki ran closer to the harbor then a blackout. "What he hell!?" Masaki stopped and looked around. "Damn I wish I brought my real sword…" he thought. Then he took out the pipe and ran again. He thought in his head. _Why is it so quiet right now…it's the middle of Halloween shouldn't there be people around?!_ Then he turned around and blocked some energy with his pipe. "Show yourself?!" Masaki said as he glared with his swordsman instincts.

From the shadow a hooded boy shows up. His age was close as 17 to 18 like Masaki and Saya. Though the boy had a strange aura around him. "You…shouldn't be here…" the mysterious man said. "You and I are familiar, but right now you shouldn't be here…your still weak and powerless…" he warned. He started to charge his Ki with his Magic ability. Masaki couldn't move his body. "why…why won't I MOVE!" he yelled. "What's wrong cat bit your tongue?" The man in the robe smiled. "No….I'm not afraid of you…" Masaki yelled. His eye color changed from dark brown to red. The robed man was surprised.

_Ha…so…the blood of the demon is in him too…is it…well…of course…he is my mirror image…so I wouldn't be surprised. _"Show me what you got…!" the robed guy held his stance where his sword is above his head, and the bladed part was pointed upward. "Don't disappoint me…" he smiled and shot the magic towards Masaki.

Masaki took a direct hit but luckily his pipe blocked it. He ran toward the robed man disappearing from side to side like a ninja. Then appeared above him and threw the pipe toward him. The robed man suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Masaki. "I like your courage Masaki…" the robed man smiled. "Eh…when…did you…?" Masaki said as he turned his head back, but at the same time he saw the sword right at his face. SMACK the loud sound of the spine of the sword smashed Masaki to the ground. The robed man hovered in the air. With a little consciousness Masaki saw a black wing behind the robed man. "Like I said your not ready…are you really ready to protect this town no…the worlds out there?" the robed man asked as he pointed up to the sky. "….I…." Masaki said. "I'll do anything it takes…to protect….my love ones…and this world…even other worlds…that quote by that person…I…have to…meet h…er…" Masaki said and a vision of a girl with red hair appeared.

"Humph…that attitude used be just like me when I met Shizue…"the guy said and took off his hood. "So…this is the world I got warped to…that geezer….he did it again…" Masaki M. said. "Didn't think I'd see someone who looks just like me here though…plus I have to watch over him…my ass…it's not like I'm his spirit…" Masaki M. sighed. "Well…now its up to him to change his destiny, like what I did back then…with Shizue…." He said and looked at Masaki who was still knocked out. "I just hope you don't go through the same faith as I did…" he said and walked up to him. "But the power of the darkness is stronger then the past…damn it…what were people doing for the past years?" he questioned_. ((The robed Man, Masaki M. the legendary half Demon who killed many who stood in his way during the year 20XX era, which would be before F.F era. He was warped here for a saving a star in another world area, but the place was over run by some enemy, now he is here in Twlightsville…his current age 29…but after being warped his age would estimate to 2029)(little tip on who he is))_

"Masaki…find your power in your heart…is it darkness, Twilight, or Light…which is it?" Masaki M. Whispered in his ear.

Masaki noticed he was floating. "….my power in my heart…?" he said. Then he woke up. "Wait…am I dead?" Masaki said and looked around. _Doesn't look like I'm dead yet…but where am I…_ he thought. Then the place echoed what he just said. _HUH? _"HUH?" _What the hell is this place…it's saying whatever my mind is saying or the words from my heart is saying… _he thought from his heart. It echoed the same thing. "So this place is me…I'm inside my heart?" Masaki said. Masaki walked around. He was asking a lot of question and thinking deeply to himself about what the robed man was telling him. Then suddenly he noticed a Mask in front of him.

_Take that mask…you will have powers that you have been waiting for…but the consequences you will face isn't so easy….Tell me…what are your purpose for your power…that has been sealed for many years? _A voice echoed in the place.

"I…I want to travel the worlds, save the worlds like the Key Knights have…I want to meet the writer of that famous quote…I want…to leave here…I want power to save people from the darkness…!" Masaki yelled, and went for the mask, but it shocked him. "What?!" he said and jolted back. _Is that all Masaki, Is that all you have….in mind…isn't there someone who you really want to travel with…to the world…? _ It echoed once more. _Those who possess the power of the mask…must have a reason to fight…not just for its own greed…you must not…allow that to happen…so….think…child…who is that one person you really want to save and protect…_ The mask said as its eyes glowed red.

"I……" Masaki said then went into deep trance of thought. He closed his eyes and thought and thought. The mask started to circle around Masaki. Then as soon Masaki opened his eyes which was beginning to soak in with some red demon eyes, the mask stopped in front of him. "_**I want to have my friend go along with me…** _!" They both said. Then the mask floated a few meters away. _Of course you will need a sheath…to your powers…your closest friend…will be that sheath…that person will also have the same faith as you Masaki…to travel the worlds, and save them…But the type of hope is different then yours…the energy source of your power…which would you seek….? Darkness…or Twilight…which road would you take…? _The mask said as it hovered higher to the sky. In front of Masaki stood three paths but one path which was bright with some sort of light was blocked with a large wall. He looked towards his left side and saw the power of darkness moaning for Masaki to come to its side. Then he looked forward. The twilight, both the Light and Darkness the Yin and Yang center line… the power of both sides. Masaki walked forward. _ So you choose the path of the twilight, the weak will soon face towards the dar…_ The mask said but he was cut in by a quote. "No not for the darkness or the night…but for the Twilight of dawn…." Masaki said and stared at the mask._ Very well…Masaki…you have chosen the path, of the Twilight to Dawn…good...very good choice…you would be the third person to choose the path to the twilight, in history. _ "What….?" Masaki said and looked at the mask. "who were the other two. _The first was Riku and the second would be your ancestor Shouki M. Shinobi…But his choice wasn't the same as you Masaki…he used his power to protect a girl who he loved…you…on the other hand haven't found that key thing to make your powers positive so beware…_

Masaki just stood there and then raised his fist. "I'll find it…don't worry…" Masaki said. _ Also…your past…would be a problem…its all negative…I'll use that as the source of your power also…_ The mask went up to Masaki and forced its self onto Masaki's face. "WHAT THE HELL, GAH…IT HURTS DAMN IT…!" Masaki yelled. _Your hollow…too…hollow…a pit of darkness…let this darkness be your power of victory…_ The mask said. Then the mask fell to the floor and Masaki grabbed his face to calm the stinging sensation. "……..the hollow mask…?" Masaki looked down. The mask was like a skeleton mask with red lines by the left side indicating his scars of the past. But the eyes wasn't round or anything it was more sharp and evil…

Masaki grabbed the mask, then suddenly it disappeared into him. _Thou who uses the hollow mask…beware of your negative…if not…you will be swallowed by your other you…_ the mask warned. Masaki didn't say anything; he started to walk the path of twilight.

To be Continued….


	2. Eternal Hearts part 2

Part II

Eternal Heats

Masaki walked the path of twilight. He looked back, but it he still felt powerless. He took out the mask from his hoody sweater. He stared at it. _What power will this give me…_ Masaki thought. Suddenly from behind he something was following him. Masaki noticed this quickly but he didn't look back. He just walked the path. _ Right now the only weapon I have is my heart, but just this won't be enough. What should I do…? _He thought. Then he looked at the mask and noticed the red lines on the left side have increased. "What the?" Masaki said, and then inside his head a voice rang. **_ Why don't you use the darkness…_****_兄弟_****** It said. Masaki questioned. "What?!" he didn't hesitate; and replied quickly. "兄弟 (bro)?" he said. "What do you mean by that?!" Masaki questioned. **_You will see.._****_兄弟_****** The voice said. **_Why don't you try it…the so called Masaki is he that much of a pussy to face his own darkness?_** The voice said. The voice was coming in from him. Masaki felt his hands being pulled to his pocket where the hollow mask lies. Masaki also felt that his darkness increased. "wha…t is wrong with me…?" Masaki said. **_I'm your hollow…just sit there and relax…_ **The hollow said. Masaki felt his eyes changing from brown to black with a yellow iris. "No…don't…NOT NOW…." Masaki struggled to fight it but, he was swollen by the darkness.

Masaki was now controlled by the mask, or his darkness. He quickly turned around he summoned a dark hole from some dimension. Out came a katana. The blade was black, with red tsuba (the guard between the blade and the holder) and the grip was black. Masaki's eye was already like a shadow. **_So who is following me…right now…_** he said. It was two heartless knights. This was summoned by the power of the dark energy of the mask. **_Humph…weak heartless dolls…_** He said and he suddenly appeared behind the two knights. **_You guys can't fight with me…with that kinda of power…_** Hollow laughed and then the two knights were diced into to two pieces. **_Ha…that was easy…wasn't it Masaki?! _** The Hollow said. **_If only you listen to me you'd be more powerful then this, but no…you still refuse to use the darkness…why? Why is that Masaki?!_** The Hollow asked.

"Because…I'm neither the darkness of the evening nor the Light of morning, I'm the eclipse of the twilight…" Masaki appeared behind the hollow. "Mr. Hollow I've been wondering…this whole time, even if there is a strong darkness…but even that darkness shines the end of the tunnel to the light." Masaki said and drew out his katana from the sheath. His was all Black but the grip was white, like the moonlight. "My sword Kitsuyasha…and your evil Kitsuyasha…which is more dependable?" Masaki questioned.

Masaki said swung the sword. "This blade that my ancestors used has lots of tradition, and they all have beaten the darkness and the light.****The hollow started to be a little pissed. **_ Well if you're that confident in this fight…show me what you got?!_** He said and charged towards Masaki. Masaki swiftly positioned his blade in front of him and the hollow's blade. Masaki noticed that the hollow's blade or Kitsuyasha was starting to turn into another katana, It looked like some bug got into it and eating it away to make it into total darkness. Masaki suddenly punched the Hollow's gut. **_ Gaha!? _** He said spitting spit from his mouth. "You're my other half…and if I kill you I die slowly like a cavity…no this whole place will crumble like a cavity in some acid." Masaki said. "But you on the other hand can heal better, because of your powers, because it's a spirit energy, your energy to heal is faster…" Masaki commented, and turned around. **_ Bullshit…_ **The hollow said. "Bullshit?" Masaki asked and turned around. "You want me to test it out?" Masaki said and lifted his blade.

He stood there in the Hasegawa Eishin Ryu. His father's father taught him this. "Hollow…you know why my name is spelled Masaki M. Shinobi?" He asked as his eye glowed red. **_…of course…you are me…I am you…_** He said as he stood up and held the Musoshinden Ryu Chuden style hold with his sword. "hou…that style…Musoshinden Ryu… Chuden…the Batou(one slice kill) jutsu...when did you learn such move…even my grandpa didn't teach me that yet." Masaki said with a surprise. **_Humph…even though I am you, it's in the blood, even that old geezer has a dark side in him…_** the Hollow said. "Ha…but…I wonder if you really know it…" Masaki asked. **_Then…here I go!_** The hollow yelled with an evil yell, and charged towards Masaki. _This kata…it's the Yokogumo!? (_The spider that attacks from the side) Masaki thought and blocked the strike. Masaki felt the dark energy even when he blocks the hit. Masaki back flipped to get some distance. Masaki felt some warm red liquid flow from his chest.

_Chi…blood…that must be one cause of that aura…_ He thought. _Concentrate…I should be able to do that also…that is the other me…if I chose the twilight…then I should be able to create either the light or the darkness.._ Masaki thought. He charged towards the hollow, and held the stance for Kasumi Musoshiden Ryo's assassin strike. But didn't move. He closed his eyes and rested his heart as dead calm as it can get. The hollow noticed this strange stance. **_ What's this, your stance…what stance is that…humph…neither the less…it won't do anything to this hollow…_** He said with strong annoying confidence. He struck again with the same move as before, but Masaki suddenly reflected it and drove the Hollow to the ground and stabbed the hollow's mask.

"I win…" Masaki smiled and twisted the katana. **_GAHA…you…shit?!_** He said and struggled to get up, but Masaki held his body, and leaned closer to the cracked hollow mask. "In the book of strange things of modern world…I read if you face a mirror you will see yourself wearing a mask that looks like a skeleton…but to obtain such power….you must stab a traditional sword through the mask to the other side…and they rumor says. The katana goes inside the mirror and stabbing the mask." Masaki told. "Then oh it's a surprise, the person on the other side wearing the mask violently moves about holding the blade, trying to pull it out. The mask shatters, and the mask slowly goes on to your face." Masaki said. **_….this can't mean…._** He said. Then suddenly black blood oozed out. "oh ya…when the mask was fully on the face of the real person, the person on the other side slowly disappears, but you have to also twist first to the left as if your opening something up, then twist back to the right as if your locking something." Masaki said and the Hollow mask quickly; like a magnet went on Masaki's face. Masaki observed that behind the Hollow mask of the Hollow was himself, just ghostly white, with yellow iris and sclera (the white part of your eye) was black like a black hole. "GOOD BYE!" Masaki smiled with his Hollow mask, his eyes were the same as the hollow eye but he was maintaining the dark power and slowly naturalizing the power with his light. **_ Haha….hahahaha…don't forget Masaki…even if you seal…me away I'm always you…you're always me…meaning I'll take over this body whenever your darkness mixes with your anger…I'll come out…and destroy!! _**The hollow said and then disappeared like the dust.

Masaki took off the hollow mask. _What incredible power… _ He thought. _But this way I got that darkness out of way…I can finally…walk freely… Masaki paused. _"No, his words were serious….I won't loose…to him!" Masaki said and sheathed his katana. _My family says the one who possesses the katana Kitsuyasha; it changes its color depending on the person's personality…meaning the first person to possess this had the rumor it was all black…with no white…but the only white was when the light hit the blade…and he said "darkness will help you see through the brightest light", and after the first user, the next samurai had a white Kitsuyasha and he quoted "The light will help you escape through the deepest darkness." _

_Now there is me here with both white and black and my personality color red. _ Masaki thought as he let the katana rest in its sheath. He walked along the path of twilight. About a full day of walking or it seemed like a full day he saw the light; the exit.

Masaki took out his katana, and a white and a black beam of light went straight to the white light and suddenly a door appeared. "I guess my training in my own heart is done…" Masaki said. (I guess my training in my own heart is done) his heart echoed. He walked through the door and he felt light, and fell asleep.

Back at Twilightsville:

"……ugh…where am I?" Masaki said and looked around. It was the island he wanted to go, He noticed something wrong, with the town as well. The town was scatted everywhere floating on dark ooze like liquid. "What happened to the town, my family, my friends…and Saya…" Masaki said, and looked around. "What Saya's float?" Masaki said and noticed. What's she doing here?" he said. "HEY SAYA!!?" He called out, but nothing was heard. Then a purple light flashed and swallowed the town. "WHAT?!" Masaki said. "Shit…like I saw on the news this world must be about to disappear." Masaki thought. Masaki ran to the usual meeting place he had back when he was little with Saya. "SAYA!?" Masaki said. There stood a woman with a white leather robe. She turned around and looked at Masaki. "Masaki M. Shinobi…" she said. "The girl who you are talking to…is gone…" She said. "No…she isn't dead…I sealed her." She said.

"What do you mean?" Masaki asked as he jumped the cliff to the rocky area. She took off the robe hood. "Saya…was beaten…by her own light…Masaki." Saya said. "...who are you then…" Masaki asked. "her mirror reflection…" she said, and she summoned a portal. "If you want to save her…she has to persuade me…or the other way…tell me your reason why you must save her…from me…" She said. The portal was a white hole like thing and looked hollow. "I'll wait for you answer…on the other side." She said and fell backwards into the portal. "WAIT!?" Masaki said, and Dove in.

To be continued…


End file.
